


Privilege

by GamerMattJeevas (BrassOctopi)



Series: Autobiographical Poems of an Anxious Bibliophile [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrassOctopi/pseuds/GamerMattJeevas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A material view of Type 1 Diabetes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privilege

“We are becoming cyborgs!” the able-bodied professor declares  
“Is that really what we want?”

I meet the gaze of a girl across the room  
Whose heart beat, beat, beats with  
A falsified rhythm

And we narrow our eyes.

The little black box in my pocket ticks on.

Before Chemistry, a boy proudly announces  
that he is in favor of Darwinism  
Both social and physical  
Another boy caustically compares him to Hitler  
But he tries to argue

Until I step in.

And the little black box ticks merrily on in my hand.

See I’m only given three options in this world:

One, take a shot every few hours.  
Never miss a beat. Never forget.  
Then you could be ill, or die.

Two, take a shot every three days.  
Monitor yourself. Type in calculations.  
Or you could be ill, or die.

Three, ignore it altogether.  
Play into his eugenics. Give your life for the greater good.  
You will be ill, and you will die.

They’d rather apologize than fix their talk.

‘Sorry, I didn’t know you were diabetic’  
is so far removed from  
‘Sorry, that was an inhumane thing for me to say’.

But they say the first one.  
‘I’m sorry you’re diabetic,’ they croon  
Tone implying ‘I’m sorry you’re not normal.’  
They always say the first one.

All the while, the little black box ticks on.


End file.
